Rock Off!
by Animelover1864
Summary: The crew and the Imperials sure find themselves in a predicament when their fighting forces them to create two bands. Join both sides as they cope with this unlikely problem!
1. Prologe

Prologe

The sounds of battle filled the greenish skies of Kryptonitia. The Rebels and the Imperials were both fighting with all their might, destroying the lush wilderness of the planet. Small, green, gecko-like species hid in the bushes. These creatures, called Kryptos, hated war. They saw it as nothing but a life killer. It was a good thing that they were not taken over by the Empire, but it looks like that just might happen.

"Enough," one yelled. For their size, they were extremely loud.

Both sides paused and stared at the fascinating creatures.

"Imperials," Another said, "If you keep setting off bombs here, you'll destroy all of the natural here. Then what would be the point of taking over us?"

"On this planet," Another continued, "when someone has an argument, we have something called a rock off. Each side makes a band of five members that have to come together and play a song. The band must include one singer, one guitarist, one bass guitarist, one keyboardist, and one drummer. We decide who the winner is."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Tarkus complained.

"Krrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" The Kryptos screamed at once, causing both sides to cover their ears.

"You have until tomorrow morning," They said, shrinking back into the bushes.

 **Hope you enjoy the story, and please be nice to others in the comments! I'll be sure to update soon.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Empire's Choice

Chapter 2: The Empire's Choice

"Okay," Minister Tua ordered, "Can any of you sing or play instruments?"

Agent Kallus had been nice enough to round up all the remaining storm troopers under a sort-of tall rock. A few seconds later, about twenty troopers had raised their hands.

"Okay, so we seem to have a few," Minister Tua whispered to Agent Kallus. "Who should we choose?"

"I don't know," Agent Kallus answered. "Why are you asking me?"

"May I suggest something?" Agent Tarkus asked.

"Yes," Agent Kallus and Minister Tua replied at time.

"How about a little competition?" Agent Tarkus asked.

"Okay," Minister Tua yelled, "All of you who raised your hands earlier, come with us."

The leaders then led them to another clearing. Then they stopped and turned around.

"Can I have you attention please?" Minister Tua announced. "You will play or sing a song each. Instruments will be provided. Everyone get into a line!"

The trooper rushed to form a very sloppy line.

"Now the first person in line please step up," Agent Kallus ordered.

A short trooper stepped up.

"Name?" Agent Kallus asked.

"Travis Parker," The trooper responded, "Sir."

"What will you be doing, Travis?" Kallus questioned.

"Singing," Travis responded, "Sir."

"Begin," Kallus commanded.

Travis sang a song that seemed to be called _Get out Alive,_ and did pretty well, except he got the timing wrong in the middle of the song.

"Next!" Agent Kallus ordered when Travis had finished.

A tall girl stepped up.

"Jade Horst," She said, "and I will be playing Mr. Brightside on the keyboard."

"Begin," Agent Kallus said.

Jade did amazingly well, despite not exactly keeping up with the fast pace of the song.

"Okay, who's next?" Agent Kallus asked when she had finished.

After about an hour of listening to people sing or playing an instrument, they were finally done with auditions.

"Okay, sit tight while we figure out who's going to be our band members," Agent Kallus ordered.

After a few minutes of debate, the leaders finally came up with five people who were the best fits.

"Okay, Mina Shaub will be our singer, Ben Coon will be our guitarist, Trevor Anderson will be the Bass Guitarist, Jade Horst will be our Keyboardist, and Shawn Matthes will be our drummer," Agent Kallus announced, "Congrats to those people."

 **Thank you to all of those who have reviewed. Please continue to review; constructive criticism is welcome** **!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Rebel's Choice

Chapter 3: The Rebels Choice

"This is just great!" Zeb exclaimed, throwing his hands up, "What are we going to do? A band? By tomorrow?"

"Zeb!" Hera scolded, "We can do it. We've pulled through tougher."

"Hera's right!" Sabine encouraged, "We got this!"

"But who's going to do what?" Zeb questioned.

"Good point," Sabine sighed, "But we better find out soon."

"Easy," Kanan said surprising everyone, "We can apply our skills to figure out who does what. For example, Hera's a pilot. The keyboard has many buttons and gadgets, just like the gears of a ship. Zeb, he likes hitting things so he should drum."

"Gee thanks," Zeb retorted.

"And what about you?" Sabine asked, ignoring Zeb.

"I don't know?" Kanan admitted, "What do you think?"

"m- I dunno," She said 'Innocently'.

"Oh no, I am NOT singing!" Kanan exclaimed.

"Yeah his singing is worse than a group of dying Loth-cats!" Zeb cackled.

"So who's going to be our singer?" Hera wondered.

"How about Ezra and Sabine each sing a song and we decide who our little singer's gonna be?" Zeb said pulling out space waffles.

"Where did you even get those?" Ezra questioned.

"Jealous?" Zeb taunted.

"No, I was just wondering where you pulled those from," Ezra pointed out.

Kanan half-face palmed. "Back to what we were discussing," He groaned, "Who wants to go first?"

"OHHH, ME ME ME!" Sabine hollered.

" Okay Sabine, go ahead," Kanan said rolling his eyes.

 _Like a small boat, on the ocean, sending big waves into motion_

 _Like how a single word can make a heart open_

 _I might have only one match, but I can make an explosion_

 _And all those things I didn't say, wrecking balls inside my brain, I will scream them loud tonight_

 _Can you hear my voice?_

 _This time this is my fight song, take back my life song, prove I'm alright song_

 _My power's turned on, starting right now I'll be strong_

 _I'll play my fight song, and I don't really care if nobody else believes_

 _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

 _Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep_

 _Everyone's worried 'bout me_

 _In too deep, say I'm in too deep_

 _And It's been two years, I miss my home_

 _But there's a fire burning in my bones, I still believe, yeah I still believe_

 _And all those things I didn't say, wrecking balls inside my brain, I will scream them loud tonight_

 _Can you hear my voice?_

 _This time this is my fight song, take back my life song, prove I'm alright song_

 _My power's turned on, starting right now I'll be strong_

 _I'll play my fight song, and I don't really care if nobody else believes_

 _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

 _A lot of fight left in me_

 _Like a small boat, on the ocean, sending big waves into motion_

 _Like how a single word can make a heart open_

 _I might have only one match, but I can make an explosion_

 _This is my fight song!_

 _Take back my life song!_

 _Prove I'm alright song!_

 _My power's turned on, starting right now I'll be strong_

 _I'll play my fight song, and I don't really care if nobody else believes_

 _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

 _Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

"Good job, Sabine," Hera commented.

"Your turn, Ezra," Kanan motioned.

"Okay," Ezra shrugged.

"I can't wait to see this," Zeb mused, putting a waffle in his mouth.

 _Mad-day, may-day, the ship is slowly sinking_

 _They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling_

 _Their all around me circling like vultures_

 _They want to break me and wash away my colors (wash away my colors)_

 _Take me high and I'll sing that you make everything okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, okay_

 _We are one in the same, you take all of the pain away, away, away, away, away, away_

 _Save me if I become, My demons_

 _I cannot stop this sickness taking over, it takes control and drags me into nowhere_

 _I need your help, I can't fight this forever_

 _I know you're watching, I can feel you out there_

 _Take me high and I'll sing that you make everything okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, okay_

 _We are one in the same, you take all of the pain away, away, away, away, away, away_

 _Save me if I become, My demons_

 _Take me over, I won't scream more_

 _Fight forever, don't let me go_

 _I need a savior, to heal my pain_

 _Will I become my worst enemy?_

 _The enemy!_

 _(Take me high and I'll sing that you make everything okay)_

 _(We are one in the same, you take all of the pain away)_

 _Take me high and I'll sing that you make everything okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, okay_

 _We are one in the same, you take all of the pain away, away, away, away, away, away_

 _Save me if I become, My demons_

 _Take me high and I'll sing that you make everything okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, okay_

 _We are one in the same, you take all of the pain away, away, away, away, away, away_

 _Save me if I become, My demons_

The crew had dumbfounded looks on their faces. The space waffle fell out of Zeb's big hand _._

"Bad?" Ezra attentively asked.

"Far from," Hera answered.

"Okay, so Ezra sings," Zeb concluded. "What are you going to do Sabine?"

"I don't know," Sabine sighed.

"Well you have a very light and beautiful personality, so it sounds only for you not to play bass," Hera started, "Why not guitar?"

"Okay," Sabine agreed.

"So that leaves Kanan as bass guitarist!" Ezra exclaimed.

"Good that," Kanan agreed, "Now that's solved. The question that remains is what song are we going to play?"

"Oh!" Sabine gleefully said, "I have the perfect song in mind!"

"Yes, Sabine," Kanan groaned, "What is it?"

"Do any of you know Roar?" Sabine offered, "You know? Katy Perry."

"Sadly, I do," Ezra muttered.

"That is perfect, Sabine," Hera said, ignoring Ezra.

"Okay so we have our song," Kanan agreed, "Now to practice."

 **Okay, a few things:**

 **I do not own the two songs, Rachel Platten and Starset do.**

 **Thank you, TMNT SWR GIRL 5000 for the ideas.**

 **The next chapter is probably going to be another Empire one, sorry folks.**

 **Thank you all those who reviewed. Keep it up!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Imperial's Practice

Chapter 3: The Imperial Practice

 **OMG People! I am so sorry for not updating! I was going to update yesterday but my Dad had other plans for my Saturday. So instead of spending my day on YouTube and Fanfiction, I went to a Hunter's safety course and got my license. So again I apologize. Anyways, onto the story!**

"NO, NO, NO!" Agent Tarkus screamed.

"Ugh!" Minister Tua groaned, "How are we supposed to win if they can't play together?"

"Everyone, STOP!" Agent Kallus screeched, causing everyone to fall silent, "You have to play together, yes, but fighting isn't going to solve anything. Fighting is what got us into this mess in the first place. Now from the top people!"

They started, but once again they sounded horrible.

"Anderson! Not so loud," he yelled, "The bass is supposed to be low and slow."

They continued and Trevor quieted down.

"Horst! Faster!" Kallus ordered.

Jade did her best and sped up. By now they were sounding better.

"Shaub! Louder! I can barely hear you over the rest!" Kallus commanded.

Mina raised her voice to the point where she was almost shouting. By now, they were almost perfect.

"Coon you sound like a bass player! Play in a higher key!" Kallus shouted

Ben paused briefly to re-tune his guitar to be a little higher. Almost perfect still…

"MATTHES! That is NOT the beat!" He scolded. "Everyone, pause. This is the beat,"

Agent Kallus walked over and pushed Shawn out of the chair. He waited until Shawn had picked himself up before he started playing the beat.

"See," He started, "You press the kick drum while hitting the snare and hi-hat. When you get to the end of a verse, you stop; hit first tom, second tom, then tom. Now you try."

Agent Kallus stood up and let him sit down. After a few tries, Shawn seemed to get the hang of it.

"Okay," Agent Kallus ordered, "from the top people."

 **Okay, so a bit short. The next chapter is going to be even shorter, but never fear,** **the rest are probably going to be longer, I think. Oh well. You know the drill, keep those reviews coming and remember, constructive criticism is welcome!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Rebel's Practice Part I

Chapter 4: The Rebel's Practice Part I

 **Okay I admit it, this chapter isn't that short. Because I had this written before I even began with the prologue, there was an extra chapter that I combined with the next chapter. Don't feel bad though, because I like this version better.**

"Now that we have our instruments, here is your sheet music," Sabine said walking around, handing everyone their music.

"Okay, specters," Kanan said as he received his music, "Find a spot to practice at around the ghost, and please spread out. We meet back here in about half an hour."

(Ezra's POV)

I soon found myself at the roof of the ghost, to find Kanan already there, so I decided to find somewhere else to practice. _Zeb and I's room_ , I thought. I ran to the third room down the hall. I reached the door and opened the door, only to find Zeb setting up his drums. I quickly closed the door, hoping to avoid another awkward moment, and ran down the hall to see if the cargo hold wasn't taken. I finally got there and opened the door. The lights were out, a sign that it was free.

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

I pulled me lyrics out of my backpack and began to sing.

(Hera's POV)

I picked up my keyboard and headed to the cockpit to practice my sheet music. I walked in, plugged it in, and began to practice. I was doing pretty well, in my opinion, until Chopper came in, rolling right over the cord, tearing in out of the socket. The thin wire caught in his wheels causing him to stop and the keyboard fell off the stand. Needless to say, I was forced to spend the rest of my practice time untangling Chopper.

(Sabine's POV)

"How the heck do I do this?" I asked to no one in particular, feeling frustrated.

I had been "practicing" (if you could even call it that) for not even five minutes and still had no idea how to play the guitar.

"If I don't find out soon, screw up the whole song for everyone," I said, "Why couldn't I get something easy like Ezra? You know what? I'm going to ask Kanan!"

I stood up and headed to see Kanan.

(Zeb's POV)

I decided that my room would be the best place to practice, so I moved the drum set to it.

"Last one," I said as I placed the snare down.

I heard the door open and looked up to see a flash of blue and orange. _Ezra,_ I thought. _Wonder he stopped by. Oh well._ I grabbed my drumsticks and looked at the music. Kick drum 40, hi-hat and snare 20, then repeat. _So easy,_ I thought. I went through the song twice.

"THIS IS SO EASY!" I yelled over the banging of the drums, "WHAHO!"

(Kanan's POV)

At first, I wondered where to practice. After about 30 seconds I found myself at the ladder that led to the roof of the ghost. I strapped my guitar to my back and climbed up. I unstrapped my guitar from my back and started playing. Fifteen seconds later, a familiar head poked up.

"Oh hi, Ezra," I said.

"Oh, you're up here," Ezra responded, "Well then, I'll go somewhere else."

I was then left to practice. Not even five minutes later, I was interrupted once again, this time by Sabine.

"Hey, Sabine," I said, "What's up?"

"I can figure out how to play stupid chords!" she responded, obviously frustrated.

"Here, let me help you," I gave myself a little chuckle, "Hand me your guitar."

Sabine did as she was told and handed me her guitar. She then scooted closer so she could see what I was doing. I showed how they worked, and how to tune it. After doing that I handed it back to her.

"You try," I said.

Sabine, after a few tries, seemed to figure it out.

"Thanks for explaining this to me," she said, giving me a cheeky smile.

"Anytime," I responded, returning the smile.

 **You Know the drill, keep those reviews coming. Ideas and constructive criticism is welcome.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Rebel's Practice Part II

Chapter 5: The Rebels Practice Part II

"Time to meet back," Kanan said over his com.

He picked up his things and headed back to the gathering room. Hera was already there. Soon after, they were joined by Sabine and Ezra.

"Where's Zeb?" Sabine asked.

"I don't know, but he better show up soon," Kanan replied.

They waited a little while longer and there still was no sign of the purple lasat.

"We should go get him," Hera said.

"Yeah, but we don't know where he is," Kanan declared.

"I do," Ezra spoke up.

"Where?" Hera, Sabine, and Kanan asked simultaneously.

"Our room," Ezra responded.

"And you know this how?" Sabine questioned.

"It was the second place I went after seeing that Kanan had claimed the roof," Ezra smiled.

"Hey, are we going to get him or not?" Hera asked.

"Right," the rest agreed.

They walked down the hall to the boy's room. As they neared the door, a once faint, but now volumized banging noise split their ears. Ezra opened the door to a very happy lasat banging on a drum set.

"Zeb!" Sabine yelled, covering her ears.

Zeb stopped and looked up at the crew.

"Oh hi guys," He said, "Is it time to regroup?"

"Actually," Kanan declared, "Regrouping was seven minutes ago."

"Oops, sorry," Zeb sheepishly said, rubbing the back of his head, "Guess I just lost track of time."

"It's okay," Sabine said, "Good thing Ezra knew where you were."

"Yeah," Zeb responded, "By the way, what were you doing here earlier?"

Ezra explained the whole story again.

"Anyhow," He said, finishing the story, "Let's how we sound playing together."

"Right," Zeb agreed, "Could you guys help me move my drum set?"

"Sure," Kanan replied.

Kanan grabbed the HI 'hat and stand, Hera grabbed the crash and the ride cymbals, Sabine grabbed the tom, Ezra took the snare, and Zeb lifted the kick drum, second tom, and first tom. They carried everything to the gathering room and arranged it. Then Zeb went back for his drumsticks and chair. When everyone was situated, they began playing. When they finished….

"We rocked!" Sabine exclaimed.

"Except for the fact that nobody could hear Ezra or me," Hera sighed.

"Zeb was way too loud, that's why," Kanan snooted.

"Well… Sabine was too slow," Zeb said shouted.

"Well Kanan was too fast!" Sabine yelled defensively.

Then the crew started fighting.

Except one.


	7. Chapter 6: The Rebels Practice Part III

Chapter 6: The Rebels Practice

 **Okay so this chapter is going to be a bit on the shorter side. Next Chapter is probably going to be the end, unless anyone has any more ideas so keep reviewing if you want this story to be a bit longer. I guess that's it, ENJOY!**

Hera just sat there watching them fight. A few minutes went by and the argument didn't seem to slow down. Hera was beginning to get angry. She did not like to see her crew fight.

"ENOUGH!" Hera yelled.

Everyone stopped talking and looked at her.

"Fighting will not cause us to win tomorrow," Hera stated, "Take each other's insults as compliments. Sabine play faster, Ezra speak up, Kanan slow down, and Zeb, good lord stop POUNDING on those poor drums! Now let's try this again."

They started the song again, and this time they listened to Hera and played it perfectly.

"Now that sounds good," Hera said.

"Were totally gonna win tomorrow!" Ezra grinned.

"Okay everyone, let's get a good night's rest," Kanan ordered.

The crew did as they were told and went to their respective rooms.


	8. Chapter 7: The Battle the Next Day

Chapter 8: The Battle the Next Day

 **Okay since nobody has any ideas, I guess this is the end. Thank you to all those whom read and reviewed. New stories will show up soon. That's it; I hope you all enjoyed Rock Off!**

Both sides woke up ready to dominate the competition. They both met in the same clearing they had fought in just the day before. Once again the Kryptos came out of the bushes.

"You all know the rules," One declared, "Imperials, you may go first."

The Imperial band members stepped up and took off their 'buckets'. The singer, a female human stepped up to the microphone.

 _I, think you've been infected!_

 _Take all of the pain, all of the pain and regret_

 _So we can break you down_

 _Now, now that I am reckless, I'm giving away, giving away you secrets_

 _Just to watch you burn!_

 _How does it feel on the on the outside, looking inside?_

 _Do you feel rejected?_

 _I watch you to see what it looks like, on the inside_

 _You're the one infected!_

 _Awhoa, awhoa, awhoa, a-ho_

 _You're the one infected!_

 _Awhoa, awhoa, awhoa, a-ho_

 _You're the one infected!_

 _I'm, known to you affliction_

 _Keep running away, running away_

 _You get what you deserve!_

 _Now, now I feel ambitious_

 _I'm giving away, giving away you're secrets_

 _Just to watch you burn!_

 _How does it feel on the on the outside, looking inside?_

 _Do you feel rejected?_

 _I want you to see what it looks like, on the inside_

 _You're the one infected!_

 _Awhoa, awhoa, awhoa, a-ho_

 _You're the one infected!_

 _Awhoa, awhoa, awhoa, a-ho-ho_

 _You're the one infected!_

 _How does it feel on the outside, looking inside, till you feel rejected?!_

 _I want you to see what it looks like, on the inside_

 _You're the one infected!_

 _Awhoa, awhoa, awhoa, a-ho_

 _You're the one infected!_

 _Awhoa, awhoa, awhoa, a-ho-ho_

 _You're the one, you're the one infected!_

"Beat those insurgents!" She yelled, putting her 'bucket' back on.

"Your turn, rebels," the Kryptos yelled.

They went to where the Imps left the instruments. Ezra walked up to the mike.

"We prefer the term, divergent," Ezra yelled back, "and I bet we will!"

 _I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath_

 _Scared to rock the boat and make a mess_

 _So I sat quietly, agreed politely_

 _I guess that I forgot I had a choice_

 _I let you push me past the breaking point_

 _I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything_

 _You held me down, but I got up_

 _Already brushing off the dust_

 _You hear my voice, you hear that sound_

 _Like thunder gonna shake the ground_

 _You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready cause I've had enough _

_I see it all, I see it now_

 _I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_

 _Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR_

 _Louder, louder than a lion_

 _Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _You're gonna hear me roar_

 _Now I'm floating like a butterfly_

 _Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes_

 _I went from zero, to my own hero_

 _You held me down, but I got up_

 _Already brushing off the dust_

 _You hear my voice, you hear that sound_

 _Like thunder gonna shake the ground_

 _You held me down, but I got up_

 _Get ready 'cause I've had enough_

 _I see it all, I see it now_

 _I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_

' _Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR_

 _Louder, louder than a lion_

' _Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _You're gonna hear me roar_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _You'll hear me ROAR_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _You're gonna hear me ROAR_

 _Roar-or, roar-or, roar-or, roar-or, roar-or_

 _I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_

' _Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR_

 _Louder, louder than a lion_

' _Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _You're gonna hear me ROAR_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _You'll hear me ROAR_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _You're gonna hear me ROAR_

"The winner is…" the Kryptos started.

Aaaaaaaaannnnnndddddddd… **(Ha-ha I'm not that mean)**

"Neither!" They announced, "Now get off of our planet!"

"WHAT?!" Both sides said exasperated.

"GGGGGGGRRRRRRAAAAAAAGHHHHHHH!" the Kryptos screamed.

In five seconds flat, both the Rebels and the Imperials had left Kryptonitia, never to return EVER again.

 **Ha-ha. Hope you enjoyed my very first story. Also I do not own the two songs, Infected and ROAR. Eyes Set to Kill and Katy Perry do. Have a fabulous day!**


End file.
